


冰佐-温柔的人和撒娇的人

by moxians



Category: free-out
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-01
Updated: 2019-10-01
Packaged: 2020-11-09 07:01:58
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 812
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20849408
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/moxians/pseuds/moxians
Summary: 直播就是大四喜的制作过程高可爱和冰温柔的甜甜爱情拒绝任何方式让真人看到哦 自己开心就好啦找我玩找我玩





	冰佐-温柔的人和撒娇的人

冰佐  
“终于来啦!他们都录歌了。”  
说话的人带着黑口罩，对着门外的人开口。  
“录歌?我词儿都没写呢!”门口站着的男人皱了皱眉头。  
“猜到啦!进来吧，我先给他们录完歌。”黑口罩笑笑。  
“好嘞!嘿嘿。”门口的人换了鞋子，进门直奔沙发。  
“好了，我们继续录歌吧。”黑口罩转身，继续着刚刚手上的工作。  
“早安，开始吧。”黑口罩盯着电脑开口。  
叫早安的男孩点了点头，刚张口。  
“诶你们下周一有没有空啊...”一条语音被人点开外放。在这个因为录歌而安静的房间里分外突兀。  
黑口罩皱了皱眉，转头，“谁啊？”  
“抱歉抱歉!”沙发上的男人急忙道歉，“光光的微信。”他解释道。  
黑口罩听到他的道歉，看着他的慌张，不知觉就笑了。  
“打他!”他对着沙发上的男人开口。  
沙发上的男人听到他这句话，笑得在沙发上来回翻身。  
他看着他被他逗笑，笑得前仰后翻，口罩未遮住的眼睛就越弯弯。  
他转回身，示意早安可以重新录歌了。  
“......”  
“诶那你们那儿忙什么呢?”沙发上的男人突然开口，发了一条语音。  
录歌被迫打断了。  
黑口罩有些生气，他不喜欢有人一直打断他做音乐。  
“你能不能安静点，这里在录歌呢!别打断好么！”罕见的，他会这么说话。  
“对不起对不起对不起!”刚刚犯错的某人急忙求原谅，听到他的话，意识到他真的生气了。  
黑口罩转过身，继续面对着电脑屏幕。  
他见他没有再说话，于是小心翼翼地开口问：“有没有蓝牙耳机啊?”  
黑口罩本来挺生气的，但听到他这么小心翼翼地说话，又莫名心疼，没了脾气。  
“我记得有一个，我给你找找。”他起身，在沙发旁的柜子上翻了翻，递给了他一个蓝牙耳机。  
“谢谢!”他接过耳机，看他没再生气，扬起了笑脸。  
没有了干扰，一切都进行的很顺利。于是，录完了歌的人都提前离开，只留下某个连词儿都没写还在一旁捣乱的人和黑口罩。  
“嗯....”他带着口罩看不到嘴角但可以看见眼弯弯，他就这么看着他。  
“今天太晚了 要不你回去写。写完了我们再找时间录吧。”  
他看着他眼底的黑眼圈，想着刚刚他说过，自己一天没吃东西了。  
“不要!我要现在写完现在录!不然下次没时间了...”躺在沙发上的那个人拖着尾音，手里对着手机摁键不停。  
他一撒娇就特别可爱，认真的时候也是。  
“行吧，那你快点。”他想了想，开口。然后安安静静的转回去对着电脑屏幕。  
电脑黑色的边框上，有个躺在沙发上的人影。黑口罩看着那个人影，看着他晃动的脚丫，看着他不停的手，看着他的认真，看着，就安心。


End file.
